drakurs_dd_extrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushi
Bushi= ([[Drakur's D&D Extras Wiki|Home]]) Alignment Any Lawful Hit Die D10 Class Skills The Bushi’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Points 2 + Int Modifier Class Features Way of the Bushi A bushi follows a very strict code of conduct. First and foremost, they are loyal to a lord master that directs their actions and sword. This loyalty trumps all other tenets that they follow, and it allows them to achieve almost supernatural feats in service. Aside from loyalty, bushi also hold their word and honour to be beyond approach. When they declare an oath, they will perform it or die trying. They will not be unnecessarily cruel, even if they are evil. They respect other warriors, even their opponents. They will not retreat in the face of their oath of service, preferring to die in combat rather than dishonor themselves. Bushi also appreciate finer arts, and as such are required by their code to take at least one form of artwork. Many choose the practical crafting skills, though painters, potters, poets, and performers are all welcome as well. A Bushi must take at least one craft or perform skill and maintain it at maximum ranks. If a bushi ever fails in any of their duties, their life will be declared forfeit to maintain their honour. A bushi who’s lord master dies or who fails to commit the suicide demanded by their living lord master becomes an outcast. They immediately lose their AC Bonus, Fast Movement, and Duty and Loyalty uses. Ex-Bushi Bushi who become outcasts can attempt to find a new lord master under whom to serve. This process is difficult, and many lord masters won’t accept exiled outcasts. They retain all of the skills and capabilities other than those noted above, but they may not take another level in Bushi until they find a lord master under whom to server. If they find a lord master, they may enter a period of training. After 1 year, they may begin taking levels again in Bushi. All weapon mastery feats are converted to the new weapon the lord master demands that they use, and they regain the capabilities that they once possessed based on their current level. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A Bushi is proficient in all light and medium armor as well as all simple and marital weapons. A Bushi is also proficient in the weapon of his lord master, even if it is normally an exotic weapon. Weapon Mastery A Bushi is issued a weapon by his lord master upon entering service. This is a symbol of his or her station as well as a tool to further what the lord master requires of them. This weapon is usually a melee weapon, though a few lord masters prefer the ranged element instead. This is usually assigned by the GM and a constant throughout that lord master’s holdings, though this doesn’t always need to be the case. A Bushi receives Weapon Focus and automatic proficiency with the weapon at 1st level, gaining Weapon Specialization at 4th, Greater Weapon Focus at 8th, Improved Critical at 9th, and Greater Weapon Specialization at 12th. These feats only apply to that specific weapon. AC Bonus A bushi is so devoted to their lord master that they seem to almost be impossible to land a proper hit upon. They are brilliant tacticians as well, seeming to almost border on a prescience in combat. The bushi adds his or her Intelligence modifier, if any, to armor class. In addition, he or she adds a further +1 for every 5 levels of bushi. These bonuses apply to touch attacks as well and are not lost when flat footed. They are lost if the bushi becomes immobilized or helpless. Duty and Loyalty This ability functions as a Smite ability directed at the enemies named by the lord master. A bushi adds intelligence modifier on attack rolls and bushi level on damage rolls. Self-Control A bushi adds their intelligence modifiers to all saves. Fast Movement A Bushi moves with almost supernatural speed and a courage that cannot be denied, charging into combat to slay any opponent that dares threaten the lord master. The table shows the enhancement bonuses to speed per level. Ki Strike When wielding their lord master’s weapon, it begins to resonate with their loyalty and honour as they progress. At 4th level, the weapon is treated as being magical for overcoming damage reduction. At 10th, it is treated as lawful. At 13th, it is treated as cold iron, and at 16th it is treated as adamantine. Note these are only for the purposes of damage reduction and provide no other bonuses. Table 1: The Bushi Class Construction Details=